1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the common postal card that is used to send a message by mail and more particularly it refers to a two-way postal card wherein the message card is first used to mail out and then the card and cover envelope is re-positioned and automatically re-addressed to be returned to the original sender.
Postal cards have been known for years but the construction of a two-way postal card and envelope wherein the re-folding of the card and envelope will automatically re-address said and make ready for re-mail by simply re-positioning said message card and cover envelope is Novel.
The postal card and envelope is designed for bulk type mail that is sent out and a reply is requested. The cover envelope and message card is preferably constructed from durable paper or the like.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an improved two-way postal card and envelope that can be mailed out and then returned to the original sender.
It is another object to provide a two-way card that can be sealed or stapled together and after being closed the addressee can be written thereupon.
To construct a two-way postal card and cover envelope, that when received from the first party, the second party can re-position or re-fold the message card and envelope wherein said will automatically completely re-address said cover envelope and message card to be re-mailed to the original sender.